In the existing electronic cigarette, a connecting component configured to connect an atomizer and a battery rod and a insertion piece inserted into a protective sleeve of the battery rod or a protective sleeve of the atomizer are integrally formed, and the connecting component engages with the protective sleeve. The insertion piece and the connecting component are integrally formed, when radial bending forces are applied to the electronic cigarette, firstly the insertion piece will disconnect from the protective sleeve of the battery rod or the protective sleeve of the atomizer, then components inside the battery rod or the atomizer will be caused to be exposed, reducing the life of the electronic cigarette, and making it annoying to use and potential risk. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the connecting component and the battery rod, or the connecting component and the atomizer in the existing technology. The existing electronic cigarette comprises an atomizer 1, a battery 2 and a connecting component 3 configured to connect the battery rod 2 and the atomizer 1. The atomizer 1 includes a first sleeve barrel 11 and the battery rod 2 includes a second sleeve barrel 21, a first insertion piece 12 and a second insertion piece 22 that are facing towards one end of the connecting component 3 are respectively embedded inside the first sleeve barrel 11 and the second sleeve barrel 21, the connecting component 3 and the first insertion piece 12 are integrally formed, or the connecting component 3 and the second insertion piece 22 are integrally formed.
When the connecting component 3 and the first insertion piece 12 are integrally formed, the connecting component is connected with the second insertion piece 22 through screwing. When the connecting component 3 and the second insertion piece 22 are integrally formed, the connecting component is connected with the first insertion piece 12 through screwing as well. The first insertion piece 12 and the first sleeve barrel 11 are connected by an interference fit, and the second insertion piece 22 and the second sleeve barrel 22 are also connected by an interference fit.
When radial bending forces are applied to the electronic cigarette, the strength of the threaded connection is larger than the connection strength of the first insertion piece 12 and the first sleeve barrel 11, and the connection strength of the second insertion piece 22 and the second sleeve barrel 21, so that the first insertion piece 12 or the second insertion piece 22 will disconnect from the corresponding sleeve barrel, making components inside the atomizer 1 or the battery rod 2 exposed, and causing potential risk.